


Painful Silence

by mikkimouse4271



Series: Being Roger's Best Friend [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: '39, Angst, Birthday Party, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MVP Brian, queen at ridge farm, rated e for third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse4271/pseuds/mikkimouse4271
Summary: Freddie shushed him. “Are you ready?”Roger ran a list of ideas of what this could possibly be. Slightly aroused, his mind was set on getting laid. “Alright, what is this? I hope it’s a stripper.”~~~~A continuation of In The Moments! Set almost a year later, on Roger's 26th birthday. You surprise Roger with a visit this time and it doesn't go the way you thought it would.





	1. Painful Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is slightly off and for the purpose of this story, Brian is single at this time. This can be read without reading In The Moments, but if you want more context, read the first work in this series! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always! I am writing the characters using my imagination and for the purpose of the story. This is a work of fiction!

“Freddie, this better be good,” Roger said. “Good enough that you have to _blindfold_ me and lead me around.”  
  
John chuckled, but didn’t answer. Roger demanded another drink, but Freddie denied him. “Darling, you’ve had seven drinks tonight. It’s enough. Also, I don’t think anyone could’ve come up with a better idea.”  
  
“Now I’m really intrigued.” 

Freddie looped his arm around Roger’s and pulled him along. They walked through the crowd for about two minutes. Lacking sight, Roger relied on his hearing and opened his ears to the surrounding conversation.  
  
“You know, last night I—”

“—up, you don’t know what you’re talking—”  
  
“—roses. They are just the loveliest—”  
  
“—go upstairs? Maybe I could _show_ you the things that my mouth can do.”  
  
Roger laughed at the last statement. His dick took an interest in the rest of the conversation. Suddenly, Freddie made a sharp turn and the noise died down. Their footsteps were audible and Roger became more aware of the presence of his bandmate. “Freddie, did we leave the party? Where are we going?” They stopped moving.  
  
“Yes dear. We’ve gone into a quieter hallway, just outside of the room of chattering people.”  
  
“Wh—”  
  
Freddie shushed him. “Are you ready?”  
  
Roger ran a list of ideas of what this could possibly be. Slightly aroused, his mind was set on getting laid. “Alright, what is this? I hope it’s a stripper.”  
  
Freddie sighed. “Three...Two...One.” The blindfold fell.  
  
You stood in front of Roger, awkwardly clutching your handbag. “Hey Rog. Happy Birthday.”  
  
Roger’s jaw dropped and rushed towards you. He crushed you in a tight hug and you hugged him back, enjoying the embrace.  
  
“Should I pretend to be a stripper?” You whispered in his ear, jokingly.  
  
“No need to pretend, sweetheart.”  
  
You were taken aback by his response and instinctively shoved him away. “Roger, are you drunk? Clearly you’re letting your hormones lead instead of your brain.”  
  
“Yesss,” He slurred. “I’m horny and Roger Jr. wants some action.” Without warning, he started to feel you up.

Usually, you would be thrilled to have his hands on you, but this is not how you imagined your first sexual interaction with him. “Rog, stop,” you objected. “You’re drunk. Watch your hands!”  
  
He didn’t hear you. “Roger—”  
  
“Roger!” You both turned at the shout. John stepped into the hallway. He saw the way Roger was all over you and pried him away. “Roger, stop that. Don’t you know Y/N better than that? Whatever, just—just go back to the party, I’ll deal with you later.” He lead Roger through the doors.  
  
You sat down on a bench and absorbed everything that just happened. Roger never touched you when he was drunk. Although to be fair, he never _needed_ to touch you when there were always girls surrounding him. Those girls were probably not bothered by his aggressive approach. Why were you bothered? It was a dream to be wanted by him. That was the problem. You didn’t know if he wanted you because he was drunk, horny, or a combination of both. You would never give in to a one night stand. You would rather never have his heart than be one of his groupies.  
  
John pushed open the doors again. “Y/N! I’m sorry about that. Your meeting with Roger was not supposed to happen like that.”  
  
“It’s...ok. Where did you bring him?”  
  
“He’s with Brian now. Hopefully he sobers up soon. Why don’t you join the party? Have something to eat and drink.” He held his arm out.  
  
You smiled and looped your arm through. “Thanks John. I will certainly go enjoy myself.” With a great big grin, you walked into the room filled with scattered conversations, loud music, and a wonderful aroma of something savory.

Just when you were starting to forget about Roger, you turned your head and saw him with a girl. Her lips were practically glued on his neck and his hands traveled down her back. Your face fell and horrible, gut-wrenching feelings rose up from inside you. John noticed and pulled you towards the food. 

“Eat whatever you like. I’m just going to check on the others. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“It’s ok John. Thank you for the food.” You put on the happiest expression you could manage. “Go and enjoy the party too!” After he left, you grabbed the nearest appetizer and shoved it in your mouth. A waiter passed you and offered you a drink. You took one in each hand and quickly downed them both. Only until after stuffing your face did you remember that you never congratulated John on his marriage. You smacked your forehead, chastising yourself.  
  
“Darling, are you ok?” Freddie materialized beside you. “I really didn’t expect Roger to act like that. You even rearranged your schedule at the last second, just so you could come.”  
  
“I’m fine Freddie, just forgot to say congratulations to John. But, Freddie?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Has Roger been ok? It’s like his sex drive is magnified. Maybe he’s just never acted like that towards me until tonight, but he seems different.”  
  
“We’ve been working nonstop on the farm, so maybe he’s just been, you know,” Freddie winked. “Pent up. Don’t worry dear, I’m sure he didn’t mean to. He loves you.”  
  
You knew Roger cared about you. Even when weekly calls became monthly calls, you never doubted your friendship with him. But lately, even the content of your conversations were vague. Roger didn’t go into detail anymore. Calls were shorter and often interrupted by a third party. His last visit was the night he left the note on your kitchen table, apologizing for his abrupt departure. The memory of the dream summoned tears to your eyes.  
  
“Oh no! No no no,” Freddie panicked. “Don’t cry. Roger’s an idiot sometimes. You know that better than all of us.”  
  
“It’s not that Freddie,” you sniffled.  
  
It dawned on him. “Ah,” He said. “Right, of course you would be troubled. The heart wants what the heart wants.”  
  
Shocked, you stared at Freddie. “W-What? What do you mean?”  
  
“Darling, you love him.”  
  
“Of course I love him Freddie, he’s my best friend.”  
  
“No, you _love_ him.” You tried to deny it, but nothing came out. Freddie gave you a look. “Don’t even think about denying it. It’s easy to conclude. You and Roger have been best friends since long ago and you guys still talk to each other. It’s hard to believe you two aren’t a thing.”  
  
You countered his point. “Our calls aren’t nearly as long as they used to be. I feel like our relationship is just growing farther and farther apart. We aren’t a thing because he’s not the type to settle down. You know him. Always around girls.”  
  
“Lots of people run to distractions dear, you’d be surprised.”  
  
“Don’t lead me on Freddie, please. I’ll be ok, I promise. It just feels particularly overwhelming tonight.”  
  
Unrelenting, Freddie persisted. “Tell you what, why don’t you stay a night at the Ridge. I hate seeing someone so close to Roger be so unhappy. Don’t be afraid to tell him how you feel.” Not allowing a response, promptly stood and disappeared in the mass of guests.  
  
You felt a headache growing and massaged your temples with your fingers. You couldn’t believe Freddie sprung such an outrageous idea on you, but deep inside, you wanted to tell him. For the rest of the night, you gave yourself pep talks and accepted the fact that it was happening tonight.

 

~~~~

 

“Y/N!”

Groggily, you sat up on the couch. You realized that you fell asleep while trying to calm your nerves. Shit, that’s right. You were confessing to Roger tonight and you didn’t didn’t feel any more prepared now than you did before.

“Y/N!” Brian found you freaking out on the couch. “What the—Y/N, what’s wrong?!”

The room was chilly with all the people gone now. You rubbed your hands together and up and down your arms. “Oh you know, nothing’s wrong. I’m just a nervous wreck. Not anything unusual.” Brian took his jacket off and draped it over you. “Thanks Brian.”

“Sounds like something happened,” he noted.

“Just internal conflict.”

“Roger?”

You sighed, exasperated. “Does everyone know now?”

“Yeah,” he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. Although, it wasn’t that hard to believe. Don’t worry, Y/N. I have faith in the two of you.” 

“Thanks Brian. You’re all so supportive. You. John. Freddie. If tonight doesn’t go well, will we still be ok?”  
  
Brian pulled you into a hug. “Of course! We’re friends for life. Don’t ever convince yourself otherwise.” Grateful for the reassurance, you followed Brian to the car.  
  
“Um, Brian? Where are the others?”  
  
“Actually, we lost track of Roger just minutes ago, so Deacy and Freddie are looking for him right now. You’re taking the car back to the Ridge with me. Freddie said no objections allowed.”  
  
You rolled your eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not thinking about backing out anymore.”  
  
“Good,” he grinned. He opened the door to the backseat and climbed in after you.  
  
“Tell me about astrophysics,” you said. “I want a mini lesson.”  
  
“Need a distraction?”  
  
“Yes, but I promise I’m listening. I really love hearing people talk about their passions.”  
  
“Alright...if you say so.”

  
Successfully distracted, Roger was far from your mind for the rest of the ride.  
  
~~~~  
  
You came out of the bathroom, refreshed and blissful. Finally out of that tight, stuffy, red dress, you covered yourself with a soft, fluffy bathrobe. Wet strands of hair stuck to the sides of your face, so you put it up in a ponytail. Brian was in his room, acoustic guitar on his lap, playing with his sound.  
  
You leaned against the doorframe. “What are you working on?”  
  
“Just a little something,” he replied without looking up. He played it again for you. “What do you think?”  
  
“Brian, it’s beautiful. What’s it called?”  
  
“I’m gonna call it ‘39. It’s a little different. I’m going to use acoustic instead of—”  
  
A slam came from downstairs. From the sound of their voices, you knew it was Freddie, John, and Roger. Unconsciously, you started to bite your nails and bottom lip.  
  
“Not the best meal, Y/N,” Brian mentioned. Hastily, you dropped your hands. “Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”  
  
A clutter of footsteps ascended the stairs and you turned to see Roger, wearing sunglasses, attached to the same girl you saw at the party. Your heart dropped, but you didn’t give up yet. “Roger, can we—”  
  
He bumped into you on his way to his room. Not for a second did his lips leave the lips of the groupie. “Sorry Bri,” he muttered. They made it into the room and the door slammed shut.  
  
You thought about how much you prepped for this, how much it took for you to decide to confess to him. Only three hours ago, scenario after scenario played in your mind: rejection, acceptance, awkwardness, “I’m sorry, but I’ve never thought of you romantically”. It never occurred to you that you wouldn’t even get the chance. Somehow, this was worse than rejection. You could feel yourself tipping forward, but you couldn’t summon the energy to brace the fall. Someone caught you.  
  
“Sh...” whispered Brian. “Deep breaths Y/N, deep breaths.” You almost didn’t feel the tears streaming down your face. Brian carried you in his arms and put you down on his bed. He brushed your hair out of your face and pulled the covers over you. “I got you. I’ll tuck you in. You’ll be ok.”  
  
Wanting to hold something, you wrapped your arms around yourself, but it didn’t satisfy you. Somehow, Brian got the message and placed a pillow in front of you. You squeezed it and closed your eyes, willing the tears to go away. Somewhere in the distance, you thought you heard the sound of singing. It was quiet and soothing. A distraction from the sharp pain of the gaping hole in your chest.

 _“Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn_  
_The sweetest sight ever seen_  
  
_And the night followed day_  
_And the story tellers say_  
_That the score brave souls inside_  
  
_For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas_  
  
_Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried.”_


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Painful Silence! You try to deal with your misery the next day and Brian throws you a curveball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenery (+ Paul) is mostly based off of the movie.

You woke up with crusty eyes and a sense of heaviness. Rather than a gaping hole, this morning you felt as if there was an anchor in your chest, pinning you down to the mattress and keeping you there. Your parched throat screamed for water, but you didn’t want to move. Soon, it became unbearable, so you reluctantly left the bed. Brian was still asleep on his side, head propped up by his hand. Realizing that he was watching over you, a little weight broke away from the anchor inside. You should really thank him later.    
  
Finding solace in a daily morning routine, you brushed your teeth and washed the remainders of last night away. Back in Brian’s room, you changed into jeans and a sweater and hung up the bathrobe in the closet. You checked your phone and realized it was already noon. Downstairs, you looked in the fridge and found a carton of eggs, milk, and boxes of leftovers from the party. Not having much of an appetite, you settled for cereal with milk. You sat at the kitchen counter, eating and thinking about what the hell you were going to do now. Your thoughts tried to rationalize themselves: Roger was just drunk, he couldn’t see you through those dark shades he was wearing for god knows what reason, of course you wouldn’t be his first priority at a party full of people celebrating his 26th birthday. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and Roger walked through the doorway, hands clutching his head.

Speak of the devil. 

Roger rubbed his eyes and blinked once. Twice. “Y/N? Oh right, you came last night!”   
  
Your bitterness encouraged a snarky response. “Oh I see. I’m not ‘Bri’ anymore, am I?” He furrowed his brows and frowned. “I take it you don’t remember what happened.”    
  
You could see him trying to rewind the events of the previous night. He suddenly thought of it. “Bloody hell! I’m so sorry. I swear I would never touch you like that. Never. I don’t see you like—” He faltered. “Y/N, I didn’t....I don’t think I had much self control last night.”    
  
_ I would never touch you like that. Never. I don’t see you like “that”.  _ There was your confirmation. He wasn’t the least bit interested in you. Unsure of what to say, you filled your mouth with cereal. Questions swirled through your mind. Would you be able to let go of your feelings? What if Roger found out that you’re in love with him?    
  
“Y/N,” said Roger. “Are you really mad at me?”    
  
Just then, Brian stepped into the kitchen. “Hello Roger.” He took a seat next to you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Good afternoon sunshine.”    
  
Automatically, you said good afternoon back, but didn’t register the kiss. You were still deep in your own thoughts. What if you couldn’t stop loving Roger? Would you be his best friend for the rest of your life while suppressing your feelings? Oh my god, will you live your life being forced to watch Roger and his groupies?    Wh—   
  
“Y/N.” Brian placed his hand over yours. “Are you ok? You’ve been holding that spoon in midair for a while now.”    
  
“Oh!” You finished the rest of your brunch. “Oh yeah, I’m ok. Just got a lot on my mind.”    
  
“Well, you know where to find me if you want to vent.” With a wink and a squeeze on the shoulder, Brian took your empty bowl to the sink and washed it.    
  
You caught Roger staring, flicking his gaze back and forth between you and Brian. Suddenly, it clicked and you realized what had just happened. Brian was oddly affectionate this morning. Did you miss something last night? Brian placed the bowl on the drying rack and exited the room. Wanting an explanation, you pushed your chair back and went after him. Roger still sported a confused expression, his mouth slightly agape like a fish.    
  
Brian sat down in his room. You entered and closed the door. “You seem eager,” he quipped.    
  
“Brian. What was that?” You asked.    
  
“What was what?”   
  
“You kissed me on the cheek. Then you held my hand and winked at me.”    
  
“Oh  _ that _ . That was just stage one of the plan.” You gestured for him to elaborate. “The plan to get you and Roger together. We’re going to pretend to date so Roger will blow a fuse and crack.”    
  
You snorted. “First, I can’t believe you came up with such a ridiculous plan. This is even worse than Freddie making me come to the Ridge to confess to Roger.  _ Second _ , what makes you think he cares if I’m dating you, of all people? If I were dating someone shady and suspicious, as my best friend, he’d make sure I knew what I was getting into, but Brian, it’s you. He knows you.”

“Oh I think he’ll care,” Brian said. “I think he’ll care a lot.” 

“He doesn’t want me like that. He said he doesn’t see me like that.”    
  
“He’s a liar.”   
  
You sighed. “Brian, no. That is not what I should be doing right now. I should be trying my best to get over him. That way, it’ll be less painful to see him with different girls.”   
  
“Y/N, listen to me. Do you really think you’re going to fall out of love with Roger when you’ve loved him for so long? I didn’t see it before, I’ll give you credit for hiding it so well, but now I can tell. You knew him before I knew him and as an outsider looking at your relationship with him, I feel that there’s more. Please, trust me on this.”    
  
You paced back and forth on the rug. The rush of hope felt like adrenaline and you couldn’t stop yourself from imagining the possibilities if Brian was right. You wanted him to be right. But you were a coward. “I’m scared. I’m scared that he’ll start to treat me differently. I’m scared that our friendship will change if he finds out I love him.”    
  
“You don’t know what’ll happen. Don’t let fear of the unknown stop you.” There was a moment of silence before Brian spoke again, smirking. “If you’re still scared, you can hold my hand the entire time.”    
  
A bubble of laughter escaped from your mouth. “Stop teasing! Or flirting. Fake flirting. Brian, you’re horrible!”    
  
He laughed with me. “Just trying to keep it light. Come on, what do you say? Let’s see just what kind of impact you have on Roger.”    
  
“You’ll stop pushing if nothing happens?”    
  
“I won’t interfere anymore if nothing happens.”    
  
“Ok. Fine.” You opened the door. “Brian?”    
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Why did you do all that in the kitchen  _ before _ you told me about the plan?”   
  
“Wanted to see how you’d react.”   
  
~~~~    
  
You and Brian found the others in the recording studio. The two of you walked in side by side, fingers intertwined. Everyone looked over at you, but didn’t say a word. John sat on the couch, one hand holding his bass, the other arm wrapped around his wife. He gave you a blank stare, not giving away any reaction, just acknowledgement. Freddie, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows so high they threatened to leave his face. Quickly, he reverted back to a neutral expression and shuffled the papers on the piano. Roger was unable to sit still. His right leg bounced up and down while he tapped his drumsticks nonstop on his thighs. Upon realizing who entered, he looked everywhere except at you and Brian. Paul was the only one with a smile plastered on his face.    
  
“Good afternoon,” you said, breaking the silence.    
  
Right to the point, Freddie asked, “So what’s this we’re hearing about? You and Brian are together?”    
  
Brian grinned. “I wonder who told you that.”    
  
The whole room echoed with “Roger”. Brian bit back a laugh, but you could see the corners of his mouth curving upwards.    
  
“H-Hey!” Roger stood to defend himself. “I never said that! I only said that it looked like something was going on and wondered if anyone knew anything about it.”    
  
“Well it’s true,” Brian confirmed. Once again, all eyes were on you.    
  
“Uh.” Were you really going to do this? Whatever, screw it. You tightened your fingers around Brian’s. “Yeah, we’re together.”    
  
“Fantastic!” Freddie exclaimed. “Congratulations. Now let’s get to work!”   
  
Brian left your side to pick up his guitar. He sauntered over to Freddie and began to discuss the music. Staring into space, you didn’t realize there was someone next to you until they tapped you on the shoulder. It was John’s wife.    
  
“Hi!” She held out her hand and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Veronica. Veronica Tetzlaff.”    
  
“I’m Y/N,” you introduced yourself. “Roger told me about you and John before. Congratulations on your marriage! I apologize for being so late. I keep forgetting to say it to John.”    
  
“Thank you so much. I’ll let him know.”    
  
The two of you left the boys alone to peacefully record their songs. Settling in the kitchen, you searched for tea leaves and a kettle to boil water. After turning the stove on, you joined Veronica at the table. She started the conversation.   
  
“So, you and Brian...?”    
  
You hesitated. It was hard enough pretending to date, but now you had to keep the truth from everyone else. “Um, yeah. It sort of just happened last night at the party.” You tried to maneuver the topic. “Were you at the party? I didn’t see you.”    
  
Veronica didn’t follow. “Yes, we must’ve missed each other. But I have to say. I thought you were with Roger. At least, that’s what John was telling me.”    
  
Without thinking, you groaned. You realized your mistake too late to cover it up. “It’s complicated.”    
  
“Really? From what I heard, Roger either doesn’t realize he has feelings for you or he does and is doing a terrible job of hiding it.”    
  
“Doesn’t seem like it to me.”   
  
“You weren’t in the studio when he brought up the possibility of you and Brian dating.”   
  
Now it was gossip. “What did he say?”   
  
Veronica laughed. “He questioned Deacy and Freddie very intensely. ‘Do you know if Y/N and Brian are a thing? Have you ever seen them being kinda intimate? They were just holding hands in the kitchen! When did this happen? How come I didn’t see it coming?’ Honestly, I was shocked. I’d never seen Roger talk about a girl like that before.”    
  
“Let’s not over exaggerate it.” The kettle started to whistle, so you got up to make the tea. “Roger was probably just shocked because I haven’t had a boyfriend in a while.” You handed her a cup and poured the water over the tea leaves. She thanked you. “Not to mention, it was probably equally as shocking because it turned out to be Brian.”    
  
“If you say so.”    
  
A shout came from the studio. It was followed by continuous yelling until the door burst open and Roger stomped out. He disappeared up the stairs and a door slammed shut. John came into the kitchen. “Hello ladies.” He gave Veronica a kiss. “Sorry about that. Roger, Brian, and Freddie had a little argument.”    
  
“And what did you do, honey?” Veronica asked.    
  
“I listened.”   
  
“Nice.” You stifled an impending laugh. “What was the argument about?”    
  
“Roger wants his song ‘I’m in Love With My Car’ to be the B-side of the record.”    
  
You almost spit the tea out, but you kept your mouth shut so instead you choked on it. After several seconds of coughing, you said, “I’m sorry, he wrote a song about how he’s in love with his car?”    
  
“Mm yes,” John said. “But somehow, it sort of escalated into arguing about Brian dating you. Could you maybe, you know, check on him?”    
  
The quick change in topic stunned you. “Um. Yeah, sure. I’ll do that.” You left your cup of tea, headed up the stairs, and went into his room. However, he wasn’t there. The only person in there was the girl on his bed and you quickly exited. The only room with a closed door was Freddie’s. You knocked three times.    
  
“Leave!” The barrier muffled Roger’s yell, but it was still very clear. “I don’t want to talk to—”   
  
“Roger, it’s me!” He stopped yelling. “Open the door, Roger. Please?”    
  
Ten seconds later, the door creaked open slightly. With a deep breath, you braced yourself, walked inside, and closed the door. Roger sat on the bed, arms crossed.    
  
“What,” he spat. “Did  _ they _ send you?”

You plopped down next to him. “Yeah, they did. Now tell me who I have to beat up."

A tiny smile cracked through his anger. He dropped his arms and clasped his hands between his knees. “Who needs  _ you  _ to beat someone up? I can take care of myself.”    
  
“Suuuuure.”    
  
“Oh shut up.” He lightly punched your arm and leaned against you, resting his head on your left shoulder. “I’m just frustrated.”   
  
You reached over the span of his back and patted him. “Tell me.”    
  
“You’ll laugh at me.”    
  
“Is it about the car song?” No answer. “Rog, I’m not laughing at you. I mean, it’s first impression is definitely...dramatic...but I’m over that.”   
  
“Who told you?”    
  
“John.”    
  
“They hate it,” Roger muttered. He started to draw small shapes on your thigh with his fingers. “It’s not a bad song. It’s three against one, it’s not fair. Brian doesn’t think it’s strong enough. Deacy thinks it’s weird. Freddie refuses to make it the B-side to Bohemian Rhapsody.”    
  
“Just give them some time. They’ll come around. You know they don’t hate your song. Your composition skills aren’t  _ that _ bad.” Roger chuckled. “So that’s what all the yelling was about?”   
  
Roger licked his lips. His gaze was fixed on the wall directly in front of him. He seemed to be deep in thought. You didn’t push and rested contentedly at an angle against his head. In the moment, you forgot all the pain and anguish, closed your eyes, and relaxed in the serenity.    
  
“Y/N?”    
  
“Mhm?”    
  
“Are you really dating Brian?”    
  
Your eyes snapped open. “What? Am I not allowed to?”    
  
He shifted and stopped leaning on you. You instantly missed the physical contact. “No! I mean, yes. Of course you are. You just—I never—you never mentioned it to me.”    
  
“It happened last night. I think you were a little busy for me to talk to you.”    
  
Roger looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. “Is this serious? Like, are you and Brian really serious about being together?”    
  
“Why does it matter whether it’s serious or not?”    
  
“I don’t know,” he said. Getting up, he started to pace, just like you did in Brian’s room. “I don’t know. It just feels weird! You’re my best friend, he’s practically my best friend too, and if you two got together and started to spend all your free time with each other, I’d get a little lonely.”    
  
“You didn’t seem very lonely when you were with that girl.”    
  
Roger stood still. “That was just for one night. They’re always just for one night....” His voice trailed off at the end. “Honestly, it gets exhausting sometimes.”    
  
You pursed your lips. “Maybe extend it? If you’re so tired of one night stands, go on a date.”    
  
“I don’t want any of those women.”   
  
“So you’re picky.”   
  
“I’m not.” 

“Roger. You’re sick of hooking up with people, but you’re not willing to try for a relationship. I don’t know what you want me to say.”    
  
“It’s not like that,” he insisted.    
  
“It’s what you just said!” You cried.    
  
“You’re making me look like the bad guy! That’s not what I meant!” 

“Fine! So what did you really mean?!”

Roger groaned and pulled at his hair like that was going to help him get his words out. “I’m not unwilling to be in a relationship! I just don’t want to be with any of the women I’ve slept with!”   
  
“Well, who do you want?!”   
  
“ _ You _ !”   
  
Your mind blanked. Three different sensations attacked you simultaneously. Your heart pounded harder than it’s ever pounded before. For some reason, your eyes got watery and more you blinked, the more prominent it became. There was a tightness in your chest, different from the previous feeling of an anchor. Everything felt like it was on the verge of exploding, releasing years and years of suppressed affection.    
  
Roger sat on the corner of the bed with his face in his hands. “Please say something,” he whispered with a shaky voice.    
  
“...I thought you didn’t see me that way. Just this morning you said so. Said that you’d never touch me like that.”    
  
“Well yeah,” he sniffled. “I would never want to touch you as a drunk man who wasn’t 100% aware of what he was doing.”    
  
This was it. This was the talk you were hoping to have yesterday. Except Roger unexpectedly confessed before you. No longer needing to hold back, you removed his hands from his face and turned it towards you.    
  
“I love you.”    
  
Roger stared at you. “Really...?”    
  
Before, you were afraid to keep his gaze. Now, you couldn’t take your eyes away, not even if you tried. You smiled from the bottom of your heart and nodded. “Yes. Really.”    
  
Roger pulled you into a hug. It was warm, as always, but this time, you didn’t have to squash the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. In his arms, you felt safe, happy, and at home. When he pulled away, you started to object, but then saw the way his eyes flickered between your eyes and lips. You leaned in slowly.    
  
Your phone rang and buzzed in your back pocket. The vibrations felt like a shock up your spine. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” You reached into your pocket and saw the caller ID: Lizzie. “Damn it. Sorry Rog.” You picked up. “Lizzie, what do you want? I’m kind of busy—”   
  
“Hey,” Lizzie interrupted. “You’re the one that wanted me to call you just in case you slept through your alarms  _ again _ . Charlie wants us in the restaurant by 2:30 sharp and it’s 1:00 right now. I gave you an extra 30 minutes to get ready because I know you were out partying.”    
  
“Oh shit,” you cursed. “Ok, thanks for the call Lizzie. You’re the best. I’ll see you soon. Bye!”

“What’s wrong?” Roger asked.    
  
“A large group booked the restaurant for the day and my boss wants all hands on deck. I need to be there at 2:30 sharp. It’s 1:00 and I need to be in London and it’s a over an hour away and I have to go home and change.”   
  
In a hurry, you swung the door open. Freddie and Brian fell forward. John was the only one still standing because he wasn’t pressing his ear to the door. You stepped over them. “Sorry!” You said, heading straight for Brian’s room. You grabbed your bag and ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. You flew off the last step, but then screeched to a halt. You didn’t have a ride. Everyone else bumbled down the stairs behind you.    
  
Freddie was caught between scolding Roger and consoling you. “What did you do?” He barked. “Y/N, did he make you cry?”    
  
Brian was about to take your hand, but Roger smacked it away. He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him. Brian held up his hands in surrender and backed away.    
  
“No,” you said. “I have to be at work at 2:30 and London is more than an hour away and I don’t have a ride. I was going to call a taxi, but I don’t think I would make it on time. This is a mess,” you wailed. “My boss is going to kill me!”    
  
“Oh we can’t have that, darling,” Freddie said. He shouted for Paul. In a heartbeat, Paul showed up. “Paul, dear, could you drive Y/N to London? Take the tour bus. That’s the only vehicle we have here.”    
  
Paul hesitated. “You know, I’m not really sure that’s my job.”    
  
Roger seethed and glared daggers at Paul. “Your job is what we say your job is. Now get Y/N to London right now!”    
  
“Fine, fine!” Paul grabbed the keys off the table and walked out the front door. John, Freddie, and Brian dispersed. Just before he disappeared, Brian gave you a little wink. You mouthed "thank you". Roger didn’t move.    
  
“You should go,” you said. “Try not to argue with them though.”    
  
He tightened his hold around your waist and rested his forehead on your shoulder. The two of you swayed softly. “I don’t want you to go,” he murmured.    
  
“I don’t want me to go either.” You felt him smile. You turned around, cupped his face, and pressed your lips to his, kissing him gently. He responded eagerly and reciprocated. After what seemed like only a moment, the bus beeped outside. “Roger,” you said.    
  
“Yeah?”    
  
“I love you.”    
  
His smile made you melt. “Say it again.”    
  
“I love you.”   
  
“One more time.”    
  
“Roger!” You laughed and lightly smacked his chest.    
  
“Y/N. I love you so much.”    
  
You hugged and kissed him one more time before leaving. You came to the Ridge with anxiety, but you left feeling giddy and excited. It was a good transition. Once you were back in London, the rest of the day was hectic, but nothing rained on your parade. Because you loved Roger and Roger loved you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Paul don't talk for the whole ride because fuck him that's why. 
> 
> I planned to have a smut chapter after this, but I haven't written smut in so long oml, so idk if it's happening. Vote in the comments lol: fluff or smut


	3. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you and Roger were finally together, you were pulled away at the last second because of your job. With Roger in the studio and you back in London, you had to wait until the end of the summer to see him again. Good things come to those who wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized half way through this that Mary should probably be in here, but I have no idea how to write her character :(

Monday, July 28th, 1975 - 1:27 AM     [4 minutes 39 seconds]  
  
With great pains, you unlocked the front door to your apartment building. Four bags on each forearm dragged you down mercilessly as you ascended the stairs. Halfway between the second and third floor, your phone rang. There was no way you could answer it, so you trudged up to the fourth floor as fast as you could. Unfortunately, the buzzing stopped. As soon as you opened the door to your apartment, you rushed to the kitchen and dropped all your bags on the floor. You sighed in relief and proceeded to flop on the couch. It was soft and comfortable, a vast contrast to having been on your feet the whole day. Vaguely, you remembered that someone called you. With minimal energy, you took your phone out of your pocket and checked the missed call. It was from Roger.  
  
Immediately, you sat up and called him back. He answered after the first ring. “Hello? Y/N?”

“Hey!” You started. “Sorry about that. I was carrying a lot up the stairs, so I couldn’t pick up my phone.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Thanks for calling back.”

Your heart raced annoyingly. There was no reason to be so nervous talking to Roger. “So, um. What’s up?” Great. Very eloquent.

“I miss you.”

“Oh Rog, I miss you too, you sap.” 

He chuckled. “So how was your day?”  
  
You went back to the kitchen to put the boxes of leftovers in the refrigerator. “It was exhausting. There were almost 100 people milling around. The younger people, our age, were full of energy, but nice and respectful. It was the older ones that were very passive aggressive and condescending at times. God, it was infuriating to speak to some of them.”

“Should’ve told them to fuck off.”

“And lose my job? No thanks.” Sharply turning, your next step resulted in your toe smashing into the leg of the table. “Ow! Damn it! For some reason, I’m extra clumsy today. Tripped over absolutely _nothing_ , bumped my elbow on the edge of the counter, and almost dropped the food platter three times! Now, I just stubbed my toe.”

“Sorry you had such a bad day, my love.”

“ _Well_ , it wasn’t _entirely_ a bad day,” you said, corner of your mouth rising into a smirk.

“Oh,” replied Roger. “So at least one good thing happened.”

“Yes. Early this afternoon, _somebody_ confessed their love to me.”

For a moment, Roger didn’t respond. Then, with the same coy tone, he said, “I see. And do you also love this _somebody_?”

You giggled. “I do.”

“What a very lucky  _somebody_.” A yawn followed his comment. You could hear the weariness in his voice.

“Go to sleep, Roger.”

“No,” he said weakly.

“Yes. You’re tired. I’m tired. We both have to continue working tomorrow.”

“Will you call me soon?” 

“Didn’t we used to call every Friday? Let’s do that again.” Slow breaths sounded from the other end. “Roger?”  
  
There was a rustle of sheets. “Hm? Oh. Yeah, every Friday. Sounds good.”  
  
“Ok. Good night Roger. I love you.”  
  
“Good night Y/N. I love you.”  
  
~~~~  
  
Friday, August 1st - 11:43 PM [1 hour 21 minutes 12 seconds]  
  
“—and then Fred announced an operatic section. I spent the whole fucking _day_ saying ‘Galileo’. I’d be surprised if I unconsciously sang it in my sleep.”  
  
“Interesting lyric,” you said. “Sing it for me?”  
  
“Sure, hold on.” Roger cleared his throat and took a couple of deep breaths. “Ok, are you ready?”  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
“ _G_ _alileo!...Galileo!...GALILEO FIGARO!!!"_  
  
Freddie screamed in the background. _ROGER! WHY CAN’T YOU DO THAT IN THE STUDIO INSTEAD OF IN YOUR ROOM AT ELEVEN_ **_FUCKING_ ** _THIRTY AT NIGHT._ You laughed so hard you had to wipe tears away. Roger’s voice was always incredible whether it was high pitched, normal, or low and raspy. “Amazing,” you said. “Your voice is amazing, as always. That could pass as operatic porn, you know.”  
  
“Maybe something you like in bed?” Roger teased.  
  
“Only from you,” you threw back.  
  
“It’s a plan then. Next time, I promise.”  
  
Vivid images of being in bed with Roger flooded your mind. What was he like? Dominating and in control? Gentle and loving? How did he tease? Your imagination was killing you.  
  
“Hello?” Roger said. “Still there?”  
  
You reluctantly banished all thoughts of a naked Roger between your legs. “Yeah, I’m here.”  
  
He chuckled. “You went silent for a while there. Thinking about something maybe? Given our conversation...”  
  
“...Maybe.”  
  
“How _naughty_ .” The purr of his voice was too sinful and you reacted very strongly. “What were you thinking about, doll? Me planting kisses on you everywhere? Or maybe you want me to thrust up against you while you’re riding me, hm? Tell me what you’re thinking, love.”  
  
Every word planted a scene in your mind. Heat traveled down and you started to slowly grind on the pillow between your legs. Roger’s breath hitched over the phone and noticed your own ragged breaths. The friction of your undergarments against your clit built an intense and increasing pressure. You bit back a moan, but it came out as a whine instead.  
  
“Oh _god_ ,” Roger said, voice straining. “Let me hear you please. Tell me what you’re doing.”  
  
It was difficult to get words out when you were so focused on the blissful feeling between your thighs, but you managed to answer him. “Pillow...I’m gri—I’m grinding against the pillow.”  
  
Roger panted faster, then whimpered and went silent. The euphoric rush spread through your body and you came down from the high. A satisfied sigh came through the phone.  
  
“Wow,” you said. “I can’t believe that just happened.”  
  
“What? Too exciting and extreme for your poor, innocent soul?”  
  
“Please, Roger. I’m not as innocent as you think I am.”  
  
“ _Oh?"_  He questioned with great interest. “I’m looking forward to seeing it with my own eyes then.”  
  
You smiled to yourself, ecstatic about the possibilities of “next time”. Starting to feel drowsy, your eyelids grew heavier and heavier. You felt the pull of sleep, but the little voice inside your head nagged at you to brush your teeth. “Alright, I’m going to sleep now Roger. Good night. Sweet dreams.”  
  
“Good night Y/N. Wet dreams.”  
  
You laughed and hung up.  
  
~~~~  
  
Friday, August 8th - 11:38 PM [47 minutes 52 seconds]  
  
You sat at the table, papers spread out all over. Gas bill, electricity bill, rent, the numbers swarmed through your head as you added up the total. Another thick layer of papers sat at the edge. It was your paper that your professor returned today. You tried to focus on both the phone call and the bills.  
  
“Brian and Deacy have nearly completed their songs,” said Roger. You listened to him speak, but couldn’t help but be distracted by the paper. It wasn’t the best paper you’ve submitted. “I have some really nice vocals in ‘39. People aren’t gonna be able to get enough of my beautiful voice. Deacy’s a real sap. He wrote You’re My Best Friend for Veronica. Lovely thing, but I’m not quite sure about its lyrics.” You hummed in acknowledgement and Roger clicked his tongue. “Really. ‘I’m happy at home.’ That just doesn’t sound like rock and roll, don’t you think?”  
  
“It’s just John’s style.”  
  
“And Brian’s lyrics. Don’t even get me started on him. ‘You call me sweet like I’m some kind of cheese.’ Is he joking?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Is cheese even sweet? It tastes salty to me.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“Y/N? Are you listening? What did I just say?”  
  
“Mhm.” Your brain quickly registered his question. “Oh. Sorry, I’m a little distracted.”  
  
“What’s wrong, doll?”  
  
Your head hurt just thinking about it. “Nothing. It’s just—I just got my paper back today and I guess my professor didn’t approve of its content and structure.”  
  
“Y/N! Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been rambling for about half an hour now. You should’ve stopped me.”  
  
“It’s fine,” you insisted. “I’ll just have to rewrite it or write a new paper. Besides, I love listening to you talk. Your voice is really soothing.”  
  
“Right. What about the words that I’m saying?”  
  
“Yeah, I was too unfocused for that. I did catch something about Brian and John though.”  
  
“Forget that,” Roger said. Suddenly, he groaned. “Oh no...”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I just remembered something. We’re celebrating Deacy’s birthday on the 19th. But now that I know you have a paper to rewrite, I’m worried that you won’t be able to come.”  
  
“The 19th, you say? What day is that?” You looked at the calendar on your wall. It was a Tuesday. “What time and where?”  
  
“At Deacy’s house. It’s all day basically. Small group, just us and friends. Deacy said we’re all free to sleep over if we want to.”  
  
“Hmm,” you pondered. “It just so happens that the new paper is due on Monday by midnight. Fantastic timing. I’ll submit it and spend the next day relaxing with you.”  
  
Roger’s excitement seeped through the phone. “Really? God, I can’t wait. Only eleven more days.”  
  
Eleven more days. Eleven more days and you could be in Roger’s arms. As much as you tried to imagine his embrace, it was chilly in the apartment and you shivered. “You said it’s a small gathering?”  
  
“Yeah, just us. You, me, Deacy, Veronica, Freddie, Brian.”  
  
“Drastic difference from _your_ party,” you teased.  
  
“Of course,” Roger said proudly. “You know me, I love the attention.”  
  
“Oh yes, that I know. Alright, I’ll ask my professor if I can attend his morning class on the 19th. I’ll keep you posted. In the meanwhile, I’m going to be working on that paper.”  
  
“Work hard Y/N. We’ll continue our talk next week. Good bye.”  
  
“Good bye. Until next time.”  
  
~~~~  
  
Friday, August 15 - 12:03 AM [1 hour 6 minutes 29 seconds]  
  
You headed for the dining table, bowl in one hand, phone in the other. Roger had been telling you about how Bohemian Rhapsody was really coming along. Then, he moved on to various miscellaneous things that happened throughout the week.  
  
“So...” Roger’s tone became hesitant. “I _may_ have overreacted this week.”  
  
“You overreacting? Wow, I’m _shocked_ ,” you mocked. “Well, what did you do?”  
  
“Look, let me just says that I’ve been really good about not arguing with them about my song, but they really ticked me off on yesterday.”  
  
“Ok, and?”  
  
“I may have locked myself in the cupboard.”  
  
You halted the spoon that was just about to enter your mouth. “You _what_ ?”  
  
“They were attacking my lyrics!” Roger cried.  
  
“Says the person who was complaining about _their_ lyrics just last week!” You rolled your eyes. “So your solution was to lock yourself inside of a cupboard?”  
  
“Well, it worked.”  
  
“Unbelievable,” you scoffed. “Roger, you are unbelievable.”  
  
Eager to change topics, Roger asked, “Anyways, were you able to switch your class?”  
  
Having no energy to scold him any further, you let it go. “Yes, I was. The morning class is at 9 and it’s about an hour and a half long. I’ll be at John’s around 11.”

  
“Good. Everyone’s going to so happy to hear that you’re coming. Especially Brian. You know, are you _sure_ he doesn’t actually have feelings for you?”  
  
“You jealous?”  
  
“W-What—no!” You laughed at his reaction. Sometimes he was too easy to mess with. “It’s not like that. I just don’t want anyone else looking at you like that. Ok, maybe I’m a little jealous. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did have feelings for you. You’re a wonderful woman. And beautiful. And sweet. And sexy. And—”  
  
“Oh stop gushing about me,” you said. “I’m so used to hearing you use those same lines to get girls in bed with you, so it’s a little weird.”  
  
“Ah,” Roger realized. “Sorry, habit I guess. But that wasn’t my intention! I swear. Although, I do want to get in bed with you. Christ, this is getting more and more awful. Just forget I said anything.”  
  
“It’s ok Roger,” you said softly. “I know what you meant. You’ve just always been a womanizer. But don’t worry, I know we’re different.”  
  
“Yes. We’re different. Because I’ve never loved any of those women. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” You brought the empty bowl to the sink and filled it with water and soap to soak.  
  
“Have you finished your paper?” Roger asked.  
  
“Funny story,” you replied. “Last week, the moment we got off the phone, I powered through my notes and wrote a good portion of it. Then, the energy went away and now I’m left with an 85% finished paper.”  
  
“Usually, I would tell you relax and stop worrying about it, but if you don’t submit that paper, I’m afraid something will get in the way of me seeing you on Tuesday. Sit your ass down and finish it.”  
  
“Yes sir,” you affirmed.  
  
Roger hummed. “I quite like the sound of that actually. Filed away for further uses.”  
  
“Roger!” You didn’t know if you were more amused or shocked. “What are you implying?!”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, doll. Just work on your assignment.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“No buts,” he interjected. “Go on now. Promise me you’re going to finish it so you and I can have some fun on Tuesday.”  
  
You pulled your incomplete paper out of your bag and set it on the table. Grabbing a pen, you sat and flipped to the page you left off on. “Ok, I promise. Don’t go back on _your_ words about having fun either.”  
  
“I won’t,” he assured.  
  
“Good night then. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Good night, love. See you in four days.”  
  
~~~~  
  
Tuesday, August 19 - 10:31 AM  
  
You ran out of the lecture hall and straight towards your car. You drove as fast as possible, but the traffic was horrible. A thirty minute drive became a forty seven minute drive. You pulled into the driveway at 11:20 and quickly grabbed your bag and gifts. Within seconds of ringing the doorbell, Roger answered it and immediately hugged you. You relaxed in his tight embrace.  
  
“Rog!” Brian came around. “Who’s at the—oh! Y/N!”  
  
“Hey Brian!” You and Roger parted and you gave Brian a hug.  
  
He kissed you on the cheek and took your bags. “Come and join us in the living room. We’re playing scrabble.”  
  
The three of you walked into the living room. Freddie, John, and Veronica all stood up to greet you. Freddie mirrored Brian and gave you a kiss on both cheeks. John and Veronica decided on a warm hug.  
  
“Do you want to play?” Veronica asked.  
  
“Oh no, I’m fine,” you said. “It seems like there are already four players.”  
  
“We can start over!” Roger suggested.  
  
Freddie snorted. “Oh please Roger. You only want to start over because you’re losing.”  
  
“Hey! That’s not true.”  
  
“Look at the board! You—”  
  
“Enough,” Brian interrupted. “Let’s just finish this game, then start something else for six people.

“You only want to continue because you’re winning!” Freddie and Roger both shouted.

In the end, the game resumed and you sat on the floor next to Roger. While waiting for his turn, he inched his fingers closer to yours until you noticed. You looked at him and he blew you a kiss. With a smile, you laced your fingers together. When you turned to look at the board, you saw that everyone was giving you the same knowing look, but didn’t say anything. The game continued until Brian ultimately won, but Roger came very close in second after you helped him out. Brian smirked very smugly in your direction, knowing that the game turned out to be a competition between the two of you and he was the winner.  
  
“Alright Brian,” you challenged. Your competitiveness was ready for another round. “I’m gonna wipe that grin off your face with the next game. Just watch.”  
  
“I decline,” he answered. “Don’t want to beat you again.”

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“ _I_ have an idea,” opted John. “How about this thousand-piece puzzle that my lovely wife gifted me?” Although it was a question, his glare left no room for argument.

The decision was unanimous and everyone gathered at the table. Parts were divided into six to create as much efficiency as possible. You loved a good puzzle and quickly set to work. 

~~~~  
  
About an hour in, you lost concentration because Roger was easily distracted and decided to tease you. It started with a simple arm draped across your shoulders, hands rubbing up and down your arm. Then, it trailed lower and he began to caress your waist and hip in small circles. It wasn’t until he slipped his hand between your legs that you really started to pay attention to him. When he started rubbing, you whisked your head around to chide him. There was no sign of acknowledgement on his face. He had the audacity to smile like he was innocent. Despite that, his fingers relentlessly stroked you. The pressure sent a spark of pleasure up your spine and you couldn’t hold back a cry. You covered your mouth with your hand, but the sound had already escaped.

“Roger,” John warned without looking up from the puzzle. “No sex at the table.”

Freddie whistled. “ _Oooh_ , Roger’s in _trouble_.”

Roger shot him a look. “What are you? Twelve?”

“Says the guy who can’t keep it in his pants,” Brian said with a snicker.

To your relief, but also slight disappointment, Roger removed his hand. You thought he would sulk, but instead he sent you a wink and went back to the puzzle.

~~~~

Six hours. The puzzle took six hours to complete. Nobody thought that it would take so long, especially not with six people. John finally inserted the last piece and everyone stood to stretch.

“I no longer have any more mental capacity for the rest of the day,” Freddie moaned.

“I’m hungry,” Brian announced. “Anybody else?”

Instantly, everyone responded affirmatively. Brian, John, and Veronica worked together to prepare the food. Freddie disappeared somewhere and Roger led you to the couch. Before you could protest, he pulled you into his lap and kissed you. While his hands ran up and down your back, his lips found your neck. He sucked hard at your skin and you knew there was going to be a mark. It felt amazing, so you tilted your head to give him better access.

“Oh my,” Freddie commented, suddenly back in the room. With a purposely louder voice and a shit-eating grin, he said, “What are you _doing_ on the _couch_?”

John yelled from the kitchen. “Roger! No sex on the couch!” Freddie ran away before Roger could throttle him.

“Later,” you whispered in Roger’s ear. Then, you got up to help in the kitchen.

~~~~

At the table, Brian sat across from Freddie while you and Roger sat across from John and Veronica. Unexpectedly, Freddie got up and left the room. Everyone was confused, but didn’t question it. Minutes later, he came back with a record player. Now, the attention was on him. 

“Veronica, Y/N,” he addressed. “You two haven’t heard it yet. The finished and polished Bohemian Rhapsody!”  
  
“Ah,” Brian, John, and Roger said together.  
  
Freddie started the record and sat back down. For the next six minutes, you listened: a wonderful quartet harmony, Freddie’s strikingly emotional piano melody and vocals, Brian’s soulful guitar solo, the artistic operatic section including Roger’s falsettos, an incredibly rocking transition, and an ending that left you speechless and in awe. Neither you or Veronica said a word. After a few moments of silence, Freddie spoke up.  
  
“So...what did you think?”  
  
Veronica lifted her gaze to reveal tears in her eyes. “Freddie,” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“Yes, I feel the exact same,” you said. “It’s like you guys took everything and put it together on one track. I didn’t only hear the music. I felt it.”  
  
John cupped Veronica’s face and kissed her with a ferocious passion. He wiped her tears away and held her hands. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
  
Roger looked at you with a hopeful expression. You knew exactly what he wanted. “Roger,” you said. “You absolutely killed it. The drums, the harmonies, the falsettos. Everything blew me away.” He beamed brightly and kissed you, just like John did with Veronica. Brian and Freddie raised their glasses.

“Cheers!” Freddie exclaimed.

“And happy birthday to Deacy!” Brian added.

~~~~

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. John noticed your bags on the floor. “What’s this?” 

“Oh! Your present,” you said.  
  
“Y/N! You didn’t have to. I suppose Roger didn’t mention that gifts were unnecessary since we’re all in debt still.”  
  
“Veronica bought a gift,” you pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, well, she insisted.”  
  
“Then I also insist.”  
  
John chuckled and shook his head, but dropped his arguments. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a winter coat. “What a lovely coat! Thank you so much Y/N. Although, isn’t it a bit early?”  
  
“Always better to buy in advance,” you explained. “Winter coats become expensive in winter.”  
  
John laughed. “Smart.” He looked into the bag once more and saw a bottle of wine. “Another gift! You are too generous.” He gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Veronica took the wine and stored it away.  
  
“Well John, what would you like to do next?” Brian asked.  
  
“Turn the television on and see if any movies are playing,” John said.  
  
Roger came closer and whispered in your ear. “How about we go back to your place and make a movie of our own?”  
  
The idea appealed to you, but you still disapproved. “Roger, we can’t just ditch John’s birthday party.”  
  
“He’ll understand.” He pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “I’ve been wanting to touch you all day.”  
  
“You _have_ been touching me.”  
  
He smirked. “Not with my dick.”

“Roger! Y/N!” Brian called. “We’re discussing the sleeping arrangements. Where do you two want to sleep? Fred and I both want the guest room and we can’t possibly fit all four of us on the bed.” 

“Oh don’t worry about us,” Roger said, grinning widely. “We were just about to go, so you two can share the bed.”  
  
You expected John to be offended, but he burst out in laughter. “Ok, goodbye. Remember, safe sex kids.”  
  
“You’re the youngest one here, Deacy,” Roger retorted. “ _You_ have safe sex.”  
  
John hugged Veronica from behind and winked. “We will.”  
  
You and Roger grabbed your belongings and left the house. Just before closing the front door, you could hear Brian and Freddie still shrieking.  
  
“ _WEAR A CONDOM_ .”  
  
“ _AND THE LUBE, DARLING. DON’T FORGET THE LUBRICATION_ .”  
  
~~~~  
  
You unlocked your apartment with ease and ushered Roger inside.  
  
“Hm,” he pondered and looked around. “Just the way I remember. It’s like nothing has changed.”  
  
“Wrong,” you said. “I have a potted plant now. There’s a lamp on the table. I also moved the—”  
  
Roger crushed his lips against yours. “You idiot,” he said. “I meant it’s familiar because it’s your place.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Clearly having a one track mind, Roger started to kiss you again, but you led him into the bathroom. He pulled away, confused.  
  
“Come on,” you said. “We’re going to be sanitary. Let’s take a quick cleansing shower.”

 

As expected, he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. You thought back to almost a year ago, the last time he visited. The scene of him running his hands all over you was your fantasy. Now it was happening and it was better than you could’ve imagine. Both of you almost dropped the soar bar three times while washing each other’s backs. In payback, you teased him the way he teased you earlier. You stroked his cock slowly and let go as soon as he started to buck into the movement.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” he said under his breath. “Stop it! You’re a tease.”  
  
“So were you.”  
  
The two of you quickly rinsed off and dried yourselves with towels. Eagerly making your way to the bedroom, you stumbled back onto your bed, towel discarded. Roger attacked your collarbone with sweet pecks and flung his towel behind him. You scooted back and he followed, but you surprised him by flipping him over and switching positions. Now on top, you left a trail of smooches from his neck to the top of his right thigh. Roger opened his legs wider, a silent beg for your mouth to move locations.  
  
Fueled by his earnest reactions, you stroked him slowly again. Precome dripped out of his slit and you rubbed your thumb in circles around his head. He groaned in appreciation and shuddered. Because his eyes were closed, he didn’t see you take his erection into your mouth. When you closed around the head, he arched his hips up and gasped. His hands tugged at your hair while you bobbed up and down, licked the underside, and massaged his balls.  
  
Soon, Roger tapped the side of your head. “Y/N...stop.” You looked up. “Gotta save it for the actual fucking.”  
  
He motioned for you to lay down and reversed your positions once more. Seeing him above you with the lust in his eyes flamed your arousal. Heat gathered between your legs and you instinctively started to touch yourself. However, Roger swatted your hands away and gently opened your legs further. He dipped his head down and patted your lips with his tongue. He lapped at the juices that leaked out and you moaned, wanting more. His tongue flicked directly against your clit and you cried out loudly.  
  
“R-Roger, that feels _so_ good,” you whimpered. When he started to thrust into you, you clenched and fisted his long, golden locks. “Oh god—!” You chanted _yes yes yes_ over and over.  
  
Your hole was still throbbing after his tongue retreated. Feeling hazy, you barely registered his question about condoms and lube.  
  
“Drawer,” you murmured. “Drawer to my right.”  
  
Roger momentarily left the bed and obtained a condom packet and a bottle of lube. The mattress dipped as he kneeled on it. Placing a drop of lube in condom, he squeezed the tip and rolled it on his hard cock. With it fully on, he coated three fingers with some more lube and positioned them at your entrance. He carefully pushed one in and you yelped. He stopped.  
  
“Keep going,” you urged. “It’s just cold.”  
  
“Oh. Sorry doll.”  
  
He resumed his actions and then inserted a second digit. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the knowledge that the fingers inside you were Roger’s turned you on immensely. His fingers were buried to the hilt and he scissored and curled them. You jolted, feeling a something akin to a zap. Roger slipped a third digit in. The invasive feeling disappeared, replaced by a need for more movement, more friction, more fingers.  
  
“Ok,” you rasped. “I think I’m good.”  
  
“You sure?” Roger asked.  
  
You nodded your head frantically. He withdrew his fingers and there was a sense of emptiness, but not for long. You felt his tip at your entrance and he gently entered you. Your walls clenched in response to such a large intrusion.  
  
“Mmm, loosen up a little. Relax,” he said.  
  
As best you could, you fought against the urge to tighten up. After a couple of moments, Roger was fully inside and began to rock back and forth. His speed gradually increased until eventually every thrust was a slam and a grunt. Combined with his thumb rubbing your clit, it wasn’t long before you spasmed and dissolved into pleasure. Your legs trembled, but Roger kept your hips steady as he continuously pounded into you.  
  
“Roger,” You beckoned.  
  
“What?” He answered in between a grunt and a moan.  
  
“Come closer.”  
  
“I am literally inside you. I don’t know how much closer I can possibly get.” Despite his words, he leaned in. “What?”  
  
You lifted your head to reach his ear. Just as you squeezed your walls together around his thick member, you whispered, “What kind of car should I be?”  
  
Seconds later, he lurched forward onto his hands and went still. Sweat glistened on his forehead and his arms were shaking. Although he looked like he was close to collapsing, he pulled out and carefully slipped off the condom. Tying the opening into a knot, he got up to throw it in the bathroom garbage. A little lightheaded, you closed your eyes and relaxed into your pillow. Sometime later, it could’ve been seconds or minutes, a warm wash cloth wiped your body. Roger pulled the covers over you and kissed your forehead.  
  
“I’ll be right back, love,” he whispered. “Just going to rinse off.”    
  
You hummed, quickly being pulled into sleep. As your breath slowed, your heartbeat grew calm. As soon as Roger came out of the bathroom, he climbed in beside you with his chest against your back. Snuggling closer, he draped his arm over your body.  
  
“You should be my Alfa Romeo,” he purred.  
  
Those were these words you heard before you drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: SAFE SEX, always use a condom, get tested, communicate with your partner, be CLEAN, be prepared especially if it's your first time
> 
> So yeah LOL I really just went all out for the boys, I loved writing their characters. Sorry if the smut was not the best, this is the first time I've written anything straight haha
> 
> Edit: I realize that I am REALLY implying that Roger is an idiot and I will never make that mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
